The news
by SammySwan2298
Summary: Emma tells Killian something important. oneshot. captianswan


Hi Guys, this is just a quick one shot of Emma finding out she's pregnant with Killians' baby :D hope you enjoy! I couldn't get it out of my head and I had to write it down!

*Emma's pov*

Emma Swan was smart. She was the savior after all. She was strong, she was brave. She had just gone through hell and back to save her true love. Now she was about to go through something totally different and all together new.

Emma thought she would be terrified.

She thought she would be afraid to go through it all again.

The fact of the matter was; she was a bit scared.

She was scared to find out what Killian was going to think once she told him she was pregnant.

She sighed sitting in her apartment looking at the positive test.

She knew it was true. She just didn't want to go through it alone again.

She felt it deep in her gut that she was pregnant.

I mean, they hadn't been exactly safe with their dalliances thought.

She heard a knock at the door startling her out of her thoughts and her discovery.

She threw the test away at the bottom of the trash can covering it with other garbage.

She looked herself over in the mirror, and fluffed her hair.

Killian was there with take out and his famous grin. " Hey." She said looking down. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't look him in the eye.

*killians pov*

Killian noticed something was different when Emma didn't return his grin.

Usually she was just as playful as he but something was definitely off. He set their dinner on the counter and hugged and kissed her taking in her scent. He would never tire of her he thought to himself. " Hope your hungry love.

Got you your favorite." He smiled setting them up at the dinner table.

He brushed passed her and felt her tense and that made him frown.

" What's the matter love?" He asked. She shrugged.

" Nothing." She replied quietly. They sat down and he poured his wine and offered her a glass which she pushed aside. That was unlike his Emma.

He sighed. " Emma, tell me what's going on." He asked his blue eyes boring into hers. She sighed clearly flustered and trying to figure out what to say. " I have some news." She said looking at him.

There was a awkward pause and Killian got nervous for he didn't know what she would be afraid to tell him. She wasn't going to leave him hopefully. He thought nervously.

" What is it love?" He asked again.

" I'mpregnant." She suddenly said in a rush. She then took a big deep breath and became very pale.

Killian smiled gently and looked at her.

" Really? That's wonderful Emma!" He breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to leave him. Not now not ever. He stood up and pulled her up into a deep hug. She was tense at first and then relaxed into his embrace.

"Killian …. I …. understand if you don't want to stick around…." She began.

He stopped and pulled her back. " Emma Swan listen to me, I am not nor will I ever leave you because you got pregnant. This is something we both created and I am excited and happy. I've always wanted to be a father." He spoke quietly almost as if reading his own mind. She smiled and nodded. " I'm just, when I did this with Henry I was very alone…" She replied trying to explain herself.

Killian felt his heart break. No woman should have to endure pregnancy alone let alone raising a babe. Especially not his Emma.

" You will never be alone now Emma. You will always have me to take care of you and our child. I love you so much." He said hugging her tight.

He looked down at her stomach and was amazed that they had created a life inside that was now a part of them both. She suddenly hiccuped and he looked back up at her.

" Love what's the matter?" He asked as tears fell from her eyes.

It broke his heart to see her crying. " I am just so happy you aren't going to leave me." Wiping away a tear. " I was prepared to do it again alone but I really wanted you there." She said. He kissed her gently and wiped a tear away.

" I love you so much. I can't believe were going to be parents." He said smiling. " Yeah, now comes the real hard part." She said. He looked at her confused and asked. " What's that?"

She smiled wickedly. " Telling my dad."

The End

Review?


End file.
